


Lugsha

by Violsva



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja doesn't mean to do these things - it just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lugsha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



In Sotat Daja hears the sound of hammers striking metal and is in the shop before she realizes she's moved. She hides from the smith, watching the wondrous creation for the few minutes she can.

Her uncle comes after her soon enough. "Sorry," says the smith. "I didn't see her there. Might want to keep a close eye on her here, though. The Thieflord isn't picky about who he takes."

"Thank you for your warning," says Uncle Taj, being polite in case they do business with her later. Then he drags Daja off for the scolding she knew would come.


End file.
